Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 3 - With A Tree!
Season 1 - Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 2 - Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 2 - There's 20 Now Season 4 - Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 4 - I Don't Even Know Lol Season 5 - Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 5 You guys wanted another one, so here it is. Keep in mind that these characters are randomly picked as stated in the title, hence the appearance of Fluttershy and Mr Lion. I have received all permission to use these characters, either in the past, recently, via wiki talk, or discord. Every contestant had to pay a $400 entry fee. At the final 5, the hurt and heal becomes a lot more intense and limited. Green Rocky was the reigning champion, but she placed 15th, which is 7th to last. Rules 1. You can only hurt and heal once every two hours. 2. No special types of hurts and heals, only normal ones which do 1 HP of damage, unless you killed a character (see rule 4) 3. Maximum HP of a character is 10. If anyone's HP exceeds 10, it will be an overheal and their health will be cut down to 1. 4. If you kill a character, you can do a triple hurt and a triple heal, but only one set of hurts and heals for each kill. It does +3 HP for a heal, and -3 for a hurt. (this does not apply to the final 13 and final 5 stage) Final 13 Stage Rules 1. You can still only hurt and heal once every two hours. 2. No special types of hurts and heals, only normal ones which do 1 HP of damage. 3. Maximum HP of a character is 4. If anyone's HP exceeds 4, it will be an overheal and they will be eliminated. Final 5 Stage Rules 1. You can still only hurt and heal once every two hours. 2. No special types of hurts and heals, only normal ones which do 1 HP of damage. 3. Maximum HP of a character is 3. If anyone's HP exceeds 3, it will be an overheal and they will be eliminated. Updates 5/12/17: The hurt and heal has started! Triple Heals and Hurts Berths Disabled at Final 13. Contestants Racko.png|Rackety (1st place) Flower Grassy wearing a Hawaii Skirt.png|Flower Grassy (2nd place) Pen (Season 3 Pose).png|Pen (3rd place) SwappedSword.png|Sword (4th place) CeiboChrystagali.png|Ceibo (5th place) Container pose.png|Container (6th place) Chocolate Latte (for InsanipediaWiki's comp).png|Latte (7th place) Baseball Cap-0.png|Baseball Cap (8th place) Tree-1.png|Tree (9th place) BRaceSign.png|Bracelety (10th place) TV_(Fan_Made).png|TV (11th place) Boltinfinityoc.png|Bolt (12th place) Masky FR.png|Masky (13th place) Cottony Pose ~ Guitar.png|Cottony (14th place) Green Rocky-0.png|Green Rocky (15th place) Bfop pearl pen by hurricanehunterjacks-da74052.png|Pearl Pen (16th place) 97px-Axe_New_Pose.png|Axe (17th place) 250px-Mailbox pose.png|Mailbox (18th place) Mr_Lion.png|Mr Lion (19th place) 102px-Nickle.png|Nick Le (20th place) Fluttershy_Pose.png|Fluttershy (21st place) Dora Mouth Closed.png|Dora (22nd place) Landmarks Table Most Kills InfiniteSlingshotz won this by a landslide with 8 kills, and Bokurei came second with 3. What Do You Guys Want Next? Out of 18 people, 4 voted for another season, 3 voted for a fanfic, and 11 voted for a camp. So we will have a camp, which I'll make tomorrow. Category:BFDI Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Object Mayhem Category:II Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Pen Category:Latte Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Hurt And Heals Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt and Heals Category:Bracelety Category:Baseball Cap Category:Tree Category:TV Category:Dora Category:OM